


Academic Anxiety

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Choking, Creampie, Cumplay, Degradation, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Masturbation, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Stomach Deformation, excessive cum, huge cock, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: When a bad night's sleep causes Weiss to earn a less-than-perfect result on her latest test, she takes her own unique form of revenge on the person she finds responsible.





	Academic Anxiety

Weiss couldn’t believe her big blue eyes. Professor Oobleck had just marked her pop quiz from the beginning of class and handed it back to her, “B-” scrawled in red pen in the top right corner. 

There had to be some mistake! She was the very definition of a straight-A student, studious and conscientious down to her bones and the first one to class and the last one to leave. She tried raising the matter with her teacher as the other students filed out, but he was having none of her complaints.

“I’m as surprised as you are, Miss Schnee.” He sipped his thermos and shrugged. “You made some very sloppy and uncharacteristic mistakes today … but everyone has a bad day once in a while. Just chalk it up to waking up on the wrong side of the bed. What’s important is that you learn from it, you move on and you let it go.”

But Weiss couldn’t let it go! It was a permanent tarnish on her record and her reputation, and she knew exactly what, or who, was at fault for this transgression. “RUBY … ” She’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed alright, but only because that snot-nosed brat had been shaking the whole bunk half the night! She’d heard the moans the little redhead made into her pillow as she diddled herself unconscious, filling Weiss’s head with lewd thoughts as her ears caught the muted squelch and slap of slick fingers thrumming into a soaking pussy. No-one would have been able to sleep after hearing those lustful sounds … OOH, just thinking about it was making her get hot and bothered all over again! 

She chewed her lip and fisted a hand into the folds of her skirt, unconsciously rubbing the frills against the beast she kept hidden beneath them. If Ruby wanted to be so selfish that she would rather get herself off than think of her teammate’s well-being, then so be it. Two could play at that game, and Weiss was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Her big, fat, sticky medicine~

Within five minutes she’d tracked Ruby down, yanking the girl by the arm as she stuffed her face full of sweets in the cafeteria. She dragged her into the women’s bathroom before she could so much as yelp in protest, kicking open the stalls to make sure they were alone before she locked the exit. “W-Weiss, what are you doing?!” squeaked Ruby, having been pushed up against the row of sinks as Weiss stormed up to her.

“You don’t get to talk!” Weiss pointed a finger straight between the redhead’s eyes. “You RUINED my perfect average, Ruby!” Ruby arched her eyebrows in surprise, so innocently unaware of her own effect on others that Weiss wrencher on the girl’s necktie and pulled her in, wheezing and gagging for breath. “I heard you masturbating last night, you dumb dolt! I couldn’t get my beauty sleep because you were shaking the bed so hard, fingering yourself and mewling like a two-dollar whore!”

Ruby’s face went beet-red as Weiss’s grip began cutting off her air supply. “WHAT?! You were spying on me while I was - while I was t-touching myself?”

“Don’t play so cute with me, Ruby, you were going at it so hard I’m amazed you didn’t wake Blake and Yang up. GOD, even now I can still hear the way you were moaning like a bitch in heat … look how hard I’m getting just from remembering it!” With her free hand she unhooked her skirt and let it fall around her ankles. Her heaving pillar of pale cockmeat sprung up, liberally leaking viscous drool from the spadelike tip. It slapped up and caught between Ruby’s squirming legs, and Weiss ran her tongue over her lips like a predatory cat as her shaft was swallowed up between those milky loli-doll thighs. She was so backed up from last night that she was almost PISSING precum … NNNNGH, she was going to enjoy this!

The appearance of her massive monster had stunned Ruby into shivering silence, her silver eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. “Whoa … ” was all she could muster, that fat shaft spreading her legs apart just with its sheer throbbing girth. Weiss hooked a finger into her panties and ripped them away, then tensed her fat prick against those tight pussy-lips, lubing her up with fat dollops of preseed before RAMMING herself deep inside. Ruby howled through the tie strangling her neck as Weiss’s cunt-buster speared through her narrow fuck-tunnel, beating down her virginal cervix and bottoming out in her untouched womb. The size bulged out her stomach beneath her blouse, a cock-shaped outline pulsing through her creamy skin as Weiss pistoned it in and out of her squeezing cunt.

“This - is what - you get - for - disrupting - my - sleep!” Weiss hilted herself inside Ruby with every word, bringing tears to the redhead’s eyes as they rolled into their sockets, her mind as well as her body being battered into a stupor by the princess’s ponderous pussy-pleaser piercing its way through every writhing fold. It was so fucking HUGE, it spread her open so wide and had her screaming like nothing else ever could. And that head - oh, that massive head felt so good fucking her womb! Her tongue lolled open, flecks of drool flinging off the tip and spraying down her chin as Weiss and that fat slab of cockmeat gouged her into sweet, sinful oblivion.

Weiss bucked and strained and roared, planting her hips and GRINDING her cockhead into Ruby’s baby-chamber like she was trying to break through it, her shaft stretching out the girl’s stomach even further as her shaft bulged and dumped its thick, rich load of churning nut-butter into her vice-like cunt. It pooled in her womb and spurted out in a river of white that cascaded down their legs and splattered in gooey streaks all over the tiled floor. She moaned with satisfaction as her big cum-crates emptied out the last of their pent-up load, and she slipped her softening girlmeat out of Ruby’s ruined pussy with a wet POP. Ruby’s legs buckled and she fell flat on her cute little bubble butt, convulsing in orgasm as her own clear cum-juice sprayed out to mingle with the puddle of jizz oozing out between her thighs. Her face was a mask of white-eyed ecstasy, all the innocence utterly fucked out of her as sure as if it had been another cunt for Weiss to brutalise.

Weiss stood over her cum-filled, so-called “team leader” and hawked up in her throat, spattering a fat wad of foaming spittle onto Ruby’s face as the final mark of her forceful revenge. “And if you EVER cost me a grade again … ” she warned, the tip of her shoe pressing down hard on the faint bulge on the girl’s stomach that her giant load had made, “then I won’t care how loud you scream. I’m going to tie you to a flagpole, and wreck you until your eyes pop out.“ 

She reached for the hand-towel dispenser and wiped away the last few dribbles of stringy seed still clinging to her dangling cocktip, then dropped it onto the ground near Ruby’s face. With that, Weiss folded her cock back into its hiding place, checked her reflection in the mirror, and then stepped out of the bathroom as though nothing had ever happened.

Unbeknownst to the pale princess, the moment she had left Ruby stuffed the cum-soaked piece of paper into her mouth, moaning around the intense flavour as her fingers plunged straight back into her gaping cunt. She finger-fucked herself right there on the messy bathroom floor, frigging herself into a frenzy over Weiss and that behemoth bitch-breaker just like she had the night before …


End file.
